


The End of the War

by Palizinha



Series: PnF SW [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, phineas and ferb star wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: After the Battle of Jakku signifies the end of the Galactic Civil War, Farmboy Phineas wonders what Isabella is going to do next.
Relationships: Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro
Series: PnF SW [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129688
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The End of the War

“The war is over,” Candace said, after Jakku. She seemed to not quite believe it, though the war had been on the Rebellion’s side for the most part after the Emperor’s death.

“So we get to live!” Phineas said with a grin.

Spending the last five years with the Rebellion had been very rewarding, and while Phineas had missed Tatooine, he had known it was the right thing to do. But with the current leader of the Empire signing the peace treaty, it was finally over.

“What are we going to do now?” Candace asked. “Living is very vague.”

“Ferb and I agreed to go back to Tatooine, at least for a while,” Phineas said. “You’re welcome to come with us. With everything that happened, we haven’t gone back there at all to avoid putting a target on mom and dad’s backs. You haven’t even met dad!”

“I’m excited about it,” Candace admitted. “I’ve come to see Ferb as a brother over the past few years, after all.”

“You’ll really like him,” Phineas said, being entirely sure that was the case.

“What’s your girlfriend going to do?” Candace asked.

Phineas had been trying very hard not to think about that.

“She is not technically my girlfriend,” Phineas said. Which was true enough. Isabella had given her all to the Rebellion after finally joining it, and they just hadn’t spent enough time together in the past five years for them to actually date.

Phineas was pretty sure they were together though - Isabella kissed him between missions, and he had never heard of her doing that with anyone else. He certainly hadn’t. From the moment Phineas met Isabella, he had known he wanted to be with her.

“I haven’t asked,” Phineas said.

“You don’t know what your girlfriend is going to do now that the war is over?” Candace asked, incredulous.

“It’s just… you know, she’s a pilot. She doesn’t stick in one place. I’m afraid now that we don’t live in the same base between assignments we’re over, and I don’t want to ask her and have it be official,” Phineas admitted.

“I feel like Isabella is more likely to break up with you for not bothering to ask her where she’s going next than because she likes traveling. You two don’t need to be together every day to be in a relationship, that for sure wasn’t the case since we joined the Rebellion,” Candace said.

Which Phineas knew was true. But maybe the reason he had sought out Candace was because he needed someone to set him straight, and Candace wasn’t one to mince words.

“Thanks for the advice, sis,” Phineas said, kissing her cheek quickly before darting out to the hanger.

Isabella was there, of course. She had been deployed at the Battle of Jakku, and Phineas had stayed behind as a mechanic. Waiting for Isabella to come back from missions had never stopped being nerve-wracking, and Phineas was glad that was over. Even if Isabella did break up with him, at least she’d be safe now.

“Hey, farmboy!” Isabella said, lightly pecking Phineas on the lips like she usually did when they saw each other. “Hope you can fix the Centennial Chihuahua, no idea what’s going on there. Think I got hit too many times during the battle.”

“Hey,” Phineas said, a bit dazed by the kiss like he usually always was, even all these years later. “I’ll look it up. Make sure it’s up and running for you to keep working, now that the war is over.”

“Knew I could count on ya.”

“So, Isabella,” Phineas said, hesitantly. “What are you planning to do next, after all this?”

“Well, Chancellor Mon Mothma invited me personally to fly for the New Republic, but I’m not sure that’s my thing,” Isabella said. “Working for the Rebellion was good work, and I’m proud of my accomplishments, but working for the government…”

“You could come with me back to Tatooine for a while,” Phineas suggested. “Ferb and Candace are coming too, we can stick around there until we decide what to do next.”

“Tatooine isn’t really… my favorite place. A good place to do shady work, maybe, but not sure that will even be the case now that Jabba’s dead. And I kind of want to go legit now,” Isabella said.

“I could… I could go with you, then,” Phineas said quickly.

“Phineas, you love Tatooine,” Isabella pointed out. “Plus, you and Ferb, separated? Can’t quite see it.”

“I just… don’t want to lose you,” Phineas said. That was the truth, after all. Ferb and Candace would understand it, and he could still visit them from time to time if he started traveling through the galaxy with Isabella.

One thing that could be said about Isabella, without any doubt, was that she was tough. Tougher than anyone else Phineas knew. And her face always reflected that. But there were those moments… when Isabella was looking at him, where her eyes softened. Phineas had never seen her look at anyone else like that. It was one of the reasons he was sure they were together.

“Phineas,” Isabella moved forward to put her hands on his shoulder. They stood at the same height, and Phineas always enjoyed that. “You aren’t going to lose me. You’re the one who taught me it wasn’t a weakness to care about people. And I care about you.”

“But if we don’t live in the same place anymore…” Phineas trailed off.

“Go back to Tatooine. Be with your family,” Isabella said. “I promise I’ll visit whenever I have time. And I’ll always have time for my boyfriend.”

Phineas couldn’t look away from Isabella.

“I really love you, you know,” Phineas said.

“I know,” Isabella smirked at him, but Phineas knew that was her way of reassuring him - perhaps more meaningful than if she had said it back.

Isabella had trouble trusting in people, but she trusted him. When she was ready to say she loved him, she would. And Phineas didn’t need to hear the words to know.


End file.
